


Bluest Blue

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hot Air Balloon, Speciesism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Today was the day Chopscotch finally left the Underworld and went on up to the surface.
Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136
Kudos: 3





	Bluest Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, two whole Skylanders characters with the word 'chop' in their name. In the same story. Because why not?

It all started when she bumped into someone at the train station. It was an accident, but it did cause quite a scene. Chopscotch ran into a tall elf, who was rushing around and carrying a huge briefcase filled with important documents. When she recovered from the crash, all the documents had fallen out of the briefcase, onto the polished marble floor.

“Please don’t be cross… my name is Chopscotch,” she said, stumbling over her words. She immediately got to work picking up the papers, though she was not sure whether they were supposed to be placed in any particular order.

“Did I ask?” The elf narrowed his eyes and looked down at her. Chopscotch felt herself shrivel up inside. Her heart pounded. She didn’t like it when voices pounded like that. Without another word, the elf got up, and picked up the other papers. Grumbling under his breath and stuffing them into his briefcase.

“Why do you Undead folk even bother leaving the Underworld anyways,” he growled, then snatched up the papers she helped to pick up without a word of thanks. “All you seem to do is make things more difficult for the rest of us. Bunch of loonatics.”

She wanted to speak up, but no sound came out. It was as if her voice had been robbed from that comment. But fortunately, someone spoke up for her.

“That’s a fairly loaded statement to make, considering you walked out of the house wearing all your clothes inside-out.”

And that was when the elf looked down, and squeaked in embarrassment. Even Chopscotch didn’t notice it, but he was right. Every piece of clothing the elf was wearing was put on inside-out. His jacket, his trousers, his button-up shirt. Even his tie, bright red and very important looking, was put on backwards. She had no idea how he was able to accomplish putting all his clothes on backwards without noticing it, but he immediately rushed into the nearest bathroom. No doubt to amend his outfit for today.

Chopscotch looked around, determined to see who had stood up for her. And after a bit of searching around, she saw a small skeleton donning some sort of blue armour walk up to her. He had two swords strapped to his back, sharp, silver, and gleaming under the lights.

“You said you were Chopscotch, right?” He asked. Chopscotch nodded. He stuck a hand out, as if to shake. “Well, I’m Chop Chop, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Ohh… Chop Chop. She was supposed to meet him, and he was supposed to take her to the Academy from the train station. She shook his hand, clasping it tight. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were near. I’m afraid I feel terribly frazzled here.” 

Chopscotch didn’t like these sorts of train stations. With their big crowds, loud noises, and confusing layouts, it was easy to get lost in. Especially since she had never been to the place before in her life, having grown up in a tiny village in the Underworld. She was glad that Chop Chop did find her though, she was worried about what might have happened if he didn’t.

“Ah, that’s understandable. The surface world is far louder and brighter than most of us Undead tend to be comfortable with. But you get used to it, if not figure out ways to work around the noise and the brightness.” He gestured at her to follow him, and together they walked out of the train station, towards a hot air balloon. At least, Chopscotch recognises it as a hot air balloon, based on the books which she had read growing up. 

It was much bigger than she anticipated it to be. The balloon itself was big and blue. But it was not a new balloon, as evidenced by all the patches sewn onto it to repair it. Within the wicker basket, stood a mabu wearing a red scarf, a bomber jacket, and a pilot’s cap. He saw them approaching, and opened the door to the balloon for them.

“Is she the new recruit, Chop Chop?” He asked.

“She is indeed, Flynn. This is Chopscotch. Chopscotch, meet Flynn.”

“Nice to meet you, Captain Flynn’s the name. Best pilot in Skylands, and I’m told that I’m quite the charmer.” He shook her hand, and flashed her a wry smile. In return, Chopscotch shot him a small grin.

“I’m so happy to meet both of you misters. I’m sure I’ll enjoy my time in the Skylanders.” The rhyme was a little forced, she knew. But words never came warily for her when she was meeting new people. It was always the case, even when she was younger. The Undead were often stereotyped as loners, but she was lonesome to the point of peculiarity, even among the Undead.

“Your services to this cause will certainly be appreciated,” said Chop Chop, “in a world like Skylands, we need all the help we can get in order to help spread peace and harmony.”

Chopscotch nodded. She had a taste at what sort of terrible things can happen around Skylands. If that sort of thing happened at least somewhere in Skylands, every day, then that meant that the Skylands needed heroes dedicated to helping those who could not help themselves.

“Alright, so, are you ready to finally see the Academy?” Asked Flynn. And Chopscotch nodded, excited. “Well then, hold on to something, because we’re about to take off in three… two… one…” and the balloon lifted off the ground, towards Skylanders Academy.

Chopscotch read somewhere that blue was a symbol of hope to some people. Just like rainbow or white doves, the colour blue was supposed to symbolise peace, serenity, when the storm had passed and things would get better. She was not sure if she personally believed in all of that. Honestly, symbolism was always something that she thought too hard about. But that day, the sky was a bright, brilliant blue. The bluest sky she had ever seen in her life. And she thought that it was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, it would suck to be Undead in Skylands. Since a lot of the Undead are feared by everyone else.


End file.
